Max Thunderman
'Maximus "Max" Octavius Thunderman '''is the main antagonist of the 2013 Nickelodeon show ''The Thundermans. He is the son of Hank and Barb Thunderman and brother of Phoebe, Billy and Chloe. Like the rest of his family he has superpowers; namely, telekinesis, freeze breath, heat breath and sometimes the ability to sense danger before it occurs. Unlike his parents who are superheroes and his sister who wants to become one, he seeks to become a supervillain instead, not only to enjoy all the cool things that come with the job, but also out of envy towards Phoebe and the desire not to be second best compared to her. Max is somewhat envious of his sister, who is favorite of the family and held will one day become a great superhero. Max is unnaturally (bordering on superhumanly) intelligent and has converted his own room into his lair, which he often uses as a lab. He can also built multiple strange devices and impressive such as a working rocket, doomsday devices and once even managed to clone his own sister. Max is also quite lazy, as despite his great intellect he rarely applies himself in school, preferring to build new gadgets in his lab; however, he will react very badly to any implication that he is incapable of the subjects in question. He is also quite arrogant, but manipulative, cunning and prepared for almost any situation. He's never afraid to exploit and manipulate situations to benefit him. His goal is to get into a prestigious villain university and start his path to becoming a great supervillain. Despite constantly claiming he is a villain, when it comes to true evil, Max is more mouth than action; most of his evil acts are more petty and based in sibling rivalry than outright evil. He also still cares about his family and will come through for them when it matters most. Personality When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He is mischievous to no end, and has big plans on attending Villain U when he gets older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as well as being very manipulative, being able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease. He is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and is very brilliant. However he is also somewhat arrogant. Max is also somewhat lazy; although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. He reveals the reason he wants to be a supervillain, stems from the fact he doesn't want to be second best as a hero to his sister. Despite Max's assertion of being a villain, underneath it all it seems he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. Gallery Mighty Max Thunderman.jpg|Max Thunderman Max Bruce Thunderman.jpg|Maximus Bruce Thunderman aka Max Thunderman. Supercutie.jpg|Max with Dr. Colloso. Max SayCheese.jpg|Say Cheese! (Phoebe vs. Max) Trivia *He is portrayed by Jack Griffo. *Max has a pet named Dr. Colosso. He was a supervillian who was transformed into a talking bunny by Hank Thunderman. *He plans on attending Villain U when he's older. *Max has a Dark Mayhem poster. *He likes to play pranks on Phoebe. *In his old school his school photos where formal and he had to wear his supervillain outfit. *He is evil because he thinks Phoebe will be the best superhero and he wants to be the best so he will be the best at being evil. *He has a lot of phones. *His lair has a nightlight. *He imitates Phoebe a lot. *He had a crush on Kim Williams. *He owns several Doomsday devices. *Max is allergic to cats. *He is twins with Phoebe. *He couldn't ride a bike, but taught himself (Crime After Crime). *He is twenty seconds younger than Phoebe (Thundersense). *He has a teddy bear named Grizzly Gus for when he is scared of getting shots (Paging Dr. Thundermans). *He beheaded Phoebe's dolls when she was five. *He doesn't know how to floss. *When Veronica sabotaged Phoebe in choir, he wanted a rhino to attack Veronica. *He wanted to throw an anvil on Evan in "Pretty Little Choirs". *He violated the "Bunnies Before Honeys" code. *He used his powers in Pretty Little Choirs when Veronica and her friends tried to spit spitballs at Phoebe. *He is the only one in the family that knows where Nora keeps her bow collection. Category:Supervillains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Necessary Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Apprentice Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thief Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Genie